seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One Piece 2nd Generation: Bon Voyage Part 15
Rhea, Fantasia, and Jericho all hung from chains in a small room. Faint footsteps echoed from the outside. "You hear that?" Asked Rhea. "Someone's coming. Jericho! Play dead!" "Why?!" "You're the strongest here. They need to believe your down. And when their guard is down, you strike! Understand?" Jericho nodded in agreement and hung like a scarecrow. The door opened, Drew and Tempest stood in the doorway. Tempest immediately ran to Jericho and kissed his cheek. "Are you okay? Wake up!" "So....he was the Dark Prince..shocker." Stated Drew. Tempest looked back at Drew, her eyes flashed a bright red. "Did you do this?!" She growled. "Why yes. Yes I did." Drew slowly etched his hand to his sword. "I'll kill you!" She charged at Drew forcing him out the room, leaving the crew stuck to the wall. Rhea and Fantasia exchanged looks. "So...what was that about?" Fantasia asked. She turned to Jericho. "Explain Princess!" She shouted. Jericho slowly rose his head. He was sweating heavily and moved his eyes around the room rapidly. "Well ya see....umm.....I.....uhhhh.....she beat me in the desert.....and kinda made me her....unofficial husband..." "So you're a playboy?" Rhea questioned. "I've known you forever...I never thought you'd get married. Well..not like this. Then again...I never thought a girl could find you attractive." "Whats that supposed to mean?!" He snapped. - Amber rose from the ground. She quickly looked around. "Where the hell is everyone?" A shalt pain stuck her head. She quickly grabbed her head. "Damn....my head hurts..." She let go and flew out of the mountain. "Did they escape? Impossible...Storm has the keys to their shackles...or did they break the chains?" In the distance sounds of conflict waved through the air. "Point of interest. Located." Amber glided high in the air, listening to the sounds of battle. - Hyperion landed blow after blow upon both Kent and Gerald. Hyperion chuckled. "Is this really it? They gave me a low threat mission? I'm beyond that!" Kent's arms hardened and turned a pitch black. "I won't give up!" He charged for Hyperion, randomly throwing punches. Each were blocked and countered by Hyperion. "Damn!" Kent tried to attack again, but his fist was caught. Hyperion twisted his arm and slammed Kent into the ground. Kent pulled his head out. "That's getting annoying!!" He barked. He looked around for Hyperion. He was nowhere in sight, but faint sounds of combat littered the air around him. Gerald was also missing. Grunts could be heard from close and afar. Gerald and Hyperion clashed and separated. Gerald was taking rapid and deep breaths, while Hyperion was standing as if it never happened. "You've lost your touch old man. I think it was a good idea to replace you with Doflamingo." "That bastard? I have no connection with him, so I don't care." Gerald charged to Hyperion. He sent out a flurry of attacks that were all caught by Hyperion. Gerald flipped his arms and held Hyperion tightly. "Now Kent!!" "I'm on it!!" Kent called, charging for Hyperion. "Buso Koka....GIGA GUN!!" Kent's arm changed a pure black. Kent flung his fist into Hyperion's gut and sent him flying back. Kent broke down to his hands and knees. "I'm tired." Slow clapping was heard from behind. "That was interesting." Both Kent and Gerald looked back at Amber. "What've I missed?" Kent dropped his hands to his side and calmly walked up Amber. He held out his hands. "Break them. Now." - Drew was plowed into the decks above his head, then was shot high into the sky. Tempest flew right after him. "How could you?!" "It's my job. Whether I like it or not." Drew gripped the hilt of his blade. He soon began to fall back to the boat. "And I don't like hurting innocents." He drew his sword and slashed a constant barrage of Air Slashes. Tempest flew away from the attacks, and charged for Drew. Her feathers sharpened to a fine point as they clashed. Drew blocked the attack and landed In the Crows nest. "Seriously whats the problem here?" Asked Drew. Tempest didn't answer. "Okay Then." Drew held his sword in front of his face. "You're under arrest for assaulting a Navy Official, Trying to release a criminal, and torturing the citizens of this island." - Jericho broke his shackles and dropped to the ground. "Well it was nice hanging around. But we have somewhere to be." Fantasia's eye twitched. "You could've escaped at any time you felt like? AND YOU JUST HUNG THERE?!!?!!" She shouted. "Yep." Jericho simply replied. "I'm gonna kill you." Threatened Fantasia. Jericho made his way over to Fantasia and reached for her shackles. Before he touched them he turned to Rhea and broke hers. "Really Jericho? Really?" "Yes really." He got out his face close to Fantasia's. You said you'd kill me. So I think it'll be safe for you to stay here." "If you don't get me down I'll bite you." Jericho stuck his tongue out. "Jericho just let her out." Said Rhea. Jericho reached over and broke the shackles. "Thank you." Fantasia looked up at Jericho and growled. Jericho looked down. "What?" - Amber looked at Kent's wrists. "What do you expect me to do about this?" "Take them off please." He stated. Amber's fangs shot out as she opened for a large bite. She snapped her jaw into Kent's arm. He shouted in pain and kicked her off of him. "Not what I meant." "That's the only way. Cause I don't have a key..plus I still want to kill you." "Round three huh? Bring it!!" Kent barked before dropping from exhaustion. "After I get these things off." Amber made her way to Kent. Her eyes were filled with malicious intent. Gerald got between them. "Sorry little girl. But he's not on the menu. Instead. I'll take you on." Gerald folded one of his arms behind his back, while the other extended in front of him. "Let's go." Category:TrueKing3000 Category:Bon Voyage Arc Category:One Piece 2nd Generation Category:Stories Category:Chapters